1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an implant having an energy converter, in particular a microimplant for local delivery of a medication or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fundamental problem of such implants is fixing the implants at a given location in a body.
Many types of “mechanical” fixing methods are known for active and passive implants.
However, none of the previously known approaches concern the fixing of relatively small implants in a target organ which has no fixed (muscular, for example) structures or blood vessels for fixing using a stent or the like. Fixing a drug-eluting implant within a liver tumor, or an RF sensor implant in the lung tissue, for example, is not currently known.
Such implants have not been known heretofore, so that fixing in the above-referenced tissue structures also has not been necessary. However, with advances in RF technology and other technology, such as the packing of medications in magnetic nanostructures, such applications are becoming increasingly important, and the problem of fixing must be solved in the future.